The invention relates to a color head-up display, in particular for a vehicle.
The prior art discloses color head-up displays having a wide variety of light sources, such as, for example, fluorescent lamps or halogen lamps, in which the light from the light source is transmitted through an at least partially light-transmitting display and can be projected onto a windshield. Halogen lamps have the disadvantage of a relatively short durability (approximately 500–1000 operating hours). Due to the installation position in head-up displays in motor vehicles, the lamps can be changed only by trained specialist personnel. In the case of fluorescent lamps, only a small part of the light energy can be used for illumination owing to the geometrical dimensions of the fluorescent lamp and the small usable region for a head-up display optical arrangement.
Furthermore, motor vehicle head-up displays require the light source to have a large dimming range, since the ambient brightness around the motor vehicle varies greatly depending on the time of day and the surroundings. Since the spectral properties of halogen and fluorescent lamps alter when the latter are dimmed, color-neutral dimming is possible at best with a high structural complexity with a corresponding space requirement.